Druids of Origin
"Ugh. I thought I already completed this page. Oh well, I already have MORE than enough notes on my phone to do it in 30 minutes." The Druids of Origin are one of Tsunia's Shadow Cults. They're in charge of looking after Tsunia's environment since maintaining that place's plant-life and greenery is a VERY hard job and requires an entire organisation to upkeep. Trouble is, they're all Predaters who want to cause another Calamity. Surface Level To the common Man, The Druids of Origin are just the guys who maintain the Quality of the Ethraksha-Modified-Flora that is so integral to Tsunia's economy. Very important people. Beyond that, if it has anything to do with the environment, you call the Druids. Regular People who work for the Druids of Origin are also called druids, but they have no idea whats going on behind the curtains; never will either, the DoO only hire people so nobody get's suspicious. History Maybe during the Original's centuries of atonement, he removed his hatred for humanity. But Coral absorbed it instead. And as he learned of Our atrocities, he decided to take on the mantle of hatred. He shared this knowledge with Gurassu and they both began to straight up kill a bunch of people. The Original caught wind of this and they argued with Coral and Gurassu him about why he would ever want to forget how vile people can really be. This argument lasted 10 years. It ended with the Original taking away Coral and Gurassu's enlightenment (ability to program ethraksha) and told them both to fuck off and if he ever caught them killing anyone else he'd end them himself. The two were shunned out. but when the orignial died they came rushing back to help him. he told them that he was sorry he did what he did, and they were the best friends a predater could wish for. he also begged them to have mercy on the two humans who killed. C&G saw this as weakness, and it only made them hate humanity even more. They then proceeded to absolutely annihilate the entrire continent. After a very long fight with L.U.C.Y, she ends up bringing everyone back in time instead of straight up reversing it. C&G aren't mindless demons like Crimson, so they decide to just lay low for a bit. Not after stealing back most of the Livning Weapons from Humanity (regrettably without killing anyone) All of them are still sealed inside their Pallobalt weapons, but can project themselves outwards. Philosophy Kill humans. They sealed us in Pallobalt Prisons for millennia just for the sake of it. they're inferior to Predaters in every way possible. they turned our leader into a pussy them murdered him in cold blood Members Does it really matter? I guess they're all side character's in Extinction Event. But they're lead by Coral and Gurassu. There's also a guy who can see the future to some extent, and a guy who can shift around Programming (but unable to add or change it) Current Plan (End of 2nd Calamity) Destroy all of humanity. But first we have to get the rest of our friends out of the Living Weapons they got sealed in. There's also the risk that we get sealed away too. The Original is dead and his enlightened few do not agree with our plan, so none of us can Program Ethraksha. Great. One of us has the power to Transfer Programming, though. We'll have him use that to untangle our friends first. We might not be able to do anything about freeing them, but at least they'll be alive again. We'll have him take Programming scraps from the environment and defunct Originals that people have forgotten about and mix&match until we have a weapon that can extract specific pieces of Ethraksha Programming accurately. (During the 3rd Calamity) That goddess-looking woman can reverse time, it seems. That appears to be what happened when the Orignal died, too. Good, we'll use her to return Arcerra to the time where we ruled supreme, and then destroy all of humanity. But how do we get her to return? What's that? Predater that can see the future to some extent? You're saying that Meadvale's death has something to do with that Goddess woman's return? Cool, let's kill it. (Start of the 4th Calamity) The Weapon is complete. It works and we have (most of) our friends back. We're also gonna try and use it to kill Meadvale. Let's make the fight a little easier for ourselves by removing it's aggression and using it against it. We're pretty sure we can use some of that to restore Coral Gurassu, too. It's hibernating, so this should allow us to get close without waking it up and dying. The weapon works as intended, but we woke up Meadvale in the form of the Great Frost Wyvern. Damn, that kinda ruins the plan. But we should still be able to take it down eventually. Oh well, let's book it the fck outta here. It also seems that the use of Pallobalt as weapons has died down. People don't even need weapons anymore, with the way Humanity has shaped their society. Only select individuals use weapons anymore. So humans are of little concern. Nice. Esketit. We still have to think of how to take down Meadvale though. (Currently) But YOOOOO. There's a human who's trying to kill Meadvale himself. Should we help him, or just see where it all goes? He looks a little young for a human though, right? Oh, wait, nevermind he's dying. Let's help him. Fill him up with a little bit of Ethraksha and fling him into the air, that should be ok. Trivia